Midnight-
Badwolf152's Sona. Don't use without permission |-| Canon Timeline = I use her for role playing, so she doesn't seem that developed. :P (she actually is though) Background Midnight lived in the Rainforest. Midnight's mother was a NightWing, and father was a SkyWing. That's kinda why Midnight looks more like a NightWing that SkyWing. She has a Knife marking (not really a tattoo) on her arm that was put on her scales when she was young. Midnight is a mindreader, and can certainly hear a lot. Sometimes what she hears enters her dreams, and she will be able to see what others are doing while she is asleep. She will randomly call out information that she has just gleaned from minds, like the dragon's feelings or personal opinions. What a weirdo. She's a genius, and that's that. Smart. She can get things done like a boss. She can solve complex problems usually sorta easily. Appearance She is almost conpletely black. Her underscales are dark, scarlet red. She has white scales under her wings, like a normal NightWing, but she also has scattered scarlet scales too. She has the build of a NightWing, and looks almost like a NightWing. She has slightly larger wings, not as large as a SkyWing's, but almost. Personality Midnight is pretty tough, from her time spent in the Scorpion Den. She is sometimes known as being cold, but most of the time she is quite nice. She tries to be a leader, and doesn't like listening to dragons weaker than her. Midnight is wary of NightWings, and trusts them less than other tribes, usually. Midnight usually warms up to others after getting to know them for a little while. She's close friends with Razor and Glamour, hanging out with them all the time. Backstory Midnight ran away to the Scorpion den when she was only 7 years old. Once there, a SandWing named Date found her, and figured out she had Mindreading powers. He took her to his boss, Snake, who thought that a Mindreader might be useful. Snake was the leader of a gang, the Desert Slayers, or just the Slayers for short. Midnight was taught to use swords and to fend for herself. When the gang was disbanded, she went to visit her father, General Sunflare, and while he didn't like that she looked more NightWing than SkyWing, he was impressed by her new-found abilities. Midnight went to the Rainforest, and lived there by herself. Sometimes she would go to the Villages to start trouble. Now she kinda just roams Pyyriha, doing whatever the heck she wants. Don't cross her, she'll beat you up without batting an eye. She's constantly getting stronger, so you better watch out. Relationships (Some of these apply in Modern/Futuristic as well, and will be refered (written) to as such) *Black-Cat- Midnight thinks that Black-Cat is neat, especially because of her special abilities. Midnight considers her an ally. *Glamour, the Hybrid- Midnight thinks Glamour is awesome! They love to hang out together. Midnight invites Glamour to read bookseries. *Razor the DeathWing- She thinks he's cool, and they like to hang out a lot. Midnight likes to rant about bookseries with him.They are sort of becoming more than friends. *Nightslayer the Albino NightWing- Midnight hasn't really hung out with Nightslayer before, though she thinks it would be nice to get to know her. *Selena- Midnight thinks Selena is awesome and great to hang out with. She wants to hang more. She thinks Selena is a fun girl, completely awesome. They're pretty tight. *Infinity- Midnight thinks that this random dragon is a character. A great dragon to talk to and hang with, and the randomness amuses her. Who doesn't want to be friends with a Danger to Society? *StarShooter- Midnight likes StarShooter, and thinks she is a great friend. They like to chat about things, and Midnight thinks she is cool. *Islingr- Midnight thinks she's kinda weird, but that enhanced Fire dealie can't be beat! Midnight will hang with her whenever. *Macaw- Midnight loves to hang with her! What a great artist. Better than Midnight'll ever be! Haha! Anyway, they's close. *Ocelot The Rainwing/Nightwing- Midnight thinks that Ocelot is a fun, great, fantastic dragon! She likes how they both like wolves and books. Es cool, bruddah mahn. *Wolfstrike- Midnight ABSOLUTELY LOVES talking about twenty øne dragøns with this awesome dragon! So cool! So cool! *Muskellunge- Midnight thinks dis guy is a great dood to hang with. Midnight can't wait to hang with him s'more. Maybe eat s'mores with him. |-| Modern/Futuristic = Modern version of Midnight. Description Appearance-Midnight has the build of a NightWing. Her scales are black, and her underscales are dark, dark red. By her eyes are the silver scales of a Mindreader. Instead of silver scales on the under side of her wings, she has the dark, dark red scales. Her horns are also dark, dark red. Her eyes are dark brown with hints of dark, dark red in them. Clothing-Midnight likes to wear a gray sweatshirt over a darker gray t-shirt with blue jeans. She will keep a knife in one pocket, and a phone in the other. Sometimes she exchanges her sweatshirt for a black leather jacket. Sometimes she will wear a brown satchel to carry stuff in. She usually wears a scuffed up patrol cap. For formal evenings, she wears a light, smoky gray dress and sandals. Personality Crafty and resourceful, Midnight knows her way around Nightcry. First to flirt, then to fight, then ask questions. She's really smart, and can remember most things that she sees or reads easily. She loves to party, can't get enough of it. She likes to have fun, and enjoys arguements, friendly or not. Midnight likes to think she's a genius, and she really is. Extremely smart. If she wasn't a Mindreader already, she could probably figure out dragons easily enough. Always up to hang out, just call her! As a flirt: lots of literal or metaphorical hitting on. Quite a few winks. Lots of silly 'games'. You know, stuff like that. Accessories That awesome Patrol Cap, for starters Uh, a silver stud earring Awesome black bomber jacket with two thin white stripes on the sleeves A dark purple backpack for stuff On her brown leather belt she keeps a hunting knife Her cellphone, which is NOT the latest model, the one before that Probably will add more :P Gallery IMG 3972.jpg|By ShadowFire38!! Collage_2017-03-03_23_10_20.jpg|By MKDragonet!! Image.fireball2.gif|Fireball Midnight Gif, by Me! Midnight2.jpg|by Star-Seeker!! Midnight Template BW.png|By Platypus!! Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Badwolf152) Category:Dragonsonas